


And When the Sun Comes Up (It Will Be on Our Side)

by Sorrel_Oake



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys and Undyne talk about the future, Brief mention of Alphys' issues with lying if that's a trigger for you, Character Study, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Post-Canon, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, but it's treated with a lot of respect because she deserves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrel_Oake/pseuds/Sorrel_Oake
Summary: A little character study of Alphys and Undyne and their futures and the way they support each other!Also the idea that the Royal Guard is only about killing humans and preparing to kill humans makes no sense to me really, I feel like they would spend most of their time doing things around the underground to look out for monsters, especially kids, and make sure everyone had a warm and safe home.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	And When the Sun Comes Up (It Will Be on Our Side)

The sun is coming up on the edge of Ebott mountain, and from far beneath the mountain the monsters are coming up too. The path to the surface is hewn through the solid rock, direct and perfectly straight like it was bored with magic. Undyne watches Asgore drag his paw along the smooth edge, his expression cloudy, the edge of his cape trailing in the dirt. Before she can comment on it, Alphys tugs on her hand. Her whole face lights up as she turns to her.

“What’s up, punk?”

Alphys laughs nervously. “Oh, I, j-j-j-j-just w-wanted to hold your h-h-hand…”

The grin that spreads over Undyne’s face is so infectious it nearly chases away the nervousness from Alphys’ entirely. “C’mon, gimme the whole nine yards.” She bends down and scoops up the little lizard, drawing her close to the blazing warmth of Undyne’s heart. When Undyne continues, her arms wrapped close around Alphys, she wonders if her friend, her beloved, can hear the thundering beat of her fragile heart.

It’s a little terrifying, being this vulnerable, even to Alphys. There’s a reason she wears her armor as much as possible, even around friends, but her scales still feel brittle and even the quick, unarmored, trip through Hotlands to get to New Home left her weaker than she cares to admit. There was no way she couldve made it in her armor. 

That human had a way of stripping her armor away from her, she mused. Every reservation she’d built up against telling Papyrus the truth about the guard, every reason she’d so carefully stocked up not to tell Alphys she loved her, the fears she’d held to convince herself it was okay to kill a human, all stripped raw down to the skin. And yet… it meant she was holding Alphys close to her, so close, on their way to go see the sunlight.

As if Alphys knew already what was on her mind, she turned her face up to Undyne curiously. “H-hey, s-so, t-things are gonna be d-different on the s-surface, right? I know… I know I’m g-gonna have to change a whole lot, h-honestly. T-there’s a lot I g-g-got used to lying about c-casually that… w-well…” A little sweat rolls down her face. “It’s g-gotta be d-different, right? I m-mean, I d-don’t really know, b-but you’ll know e-every t-time I s-spend all d-day d-depression n-napping or w-when I’m r-reading c-comics instead of r-researching…”

The ghost of a frown passes over Undyne’s face. “Thought I said I didn’t care. I just want you to be happy, Alphs. Besides, knowledge of humans is gonna be our biggest resource, right? You’re the one who knows about high schools and riding the train and the weird gambit with sharing umbrellas, and the kind of monsters humans like and what they believe in. I know you said anime isn’t real, but it lets you figure out things about humans. And humans… are weird.”

That made Alphys chuckle. “Not any weirder than monsters, Undyne.”

“I’m more worried… we don’t need a guard anymore, right? Since it’s not like we need to kill humans. I spent my whole life training to kill this kid and here they are climbing Papyrus like a tree so they can keep a lookout for the first rays of sunlight for us. So what the hell am I gonna do?”

“O-ohh, Undyne. Y-you d-didn’t spend e-e-every day just h-hunting for h-humans. R-remember? Y-you w-were there to g-guard us all a-against d-despair, and k-keep an eye on the s-schools to make sure the kids were l-learning enough, and you r-rebuilt that house in S-snowdin when the r-roof fell in, and d-delivered food t-to the feral teens, and l-lots of other things too! Y-you weren’t just t-there to kill humans! A-and we’ll all need new h-houses b-before winter sets in, you’ve seen how w-winter can be on the surface from anime, right? L-like when they got s-snowed into that house t-t-together…” She blushed, remembering the time they’d spent on the fold-up bed watching a show about a romance in the frozen north of the surface world. “And t-there’s all sorts of wild animals out here t-too. L-like bears--”

Undyne frowned. “You mean like Asgore?”

“H-how do you not know what a r-real b-bear is?”

Undyne laughed, a warm, cozy laugh that warmed Alphys up. “Joking! You may be the human world expert but I’m not quite as dumb as that. Anyway, you really think I could beat up a bear?”

“W-w-with the rest of the guard, s-sure!”

“Aww… I bet I could take one solo!”

Alphys shook her head vehemently. “You are n-not going out to hunt bears on your own. A-anyway, my point is, the guard’s s-still important. And you are too.” Then suddenly, boldly, she reached up and gave Undyne a quick kiss on the cheek.

A blush spread over Undyne’s fins as she realized what Alphys had done. “Hey, was that… our first kiss, punk?”

Alphys gasped, realizing. “O-oh… I’m s-s-sorry, I know it wasn’t m-much, I j-just, I didn’t want to k-kiss you on the l-lips without asking, I--”

“No, no, it’s good! Hey, if you think it’s so bad, how about you kiss me again and do better?” With a big toothy grin (and a quick glance to see that Toriel wasn’t going to interfere), Undyne bent her head down and kissed Alphys.

The future was scary, yes. It would be different from life underground. But with Alphys in her arms, Undyne wasn’t so scared to open up to the chance of a better life. And with Undyne holding her close, Alphys wasn’t so worried that the truth would make her seem weak.

And so they stepped forwards, towards the morning sun, together.


End file.
